


Temporary Love

by cmfan3



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, No one can convince me otherwise, Short One Shot, Song: Temporary Love (Ben Platt), They’re Made For Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmfan3/pseuds/cmfan3
Summary: This is a one shot based on the song Temporary Love by Ben Platt. Emily has doubts about what love is. JJ tries to reassure her but will it work?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Temporary Love

The team didn’t have a case so they were in the bullpen working on their respective files while some of them kept bursting into separate conversations. JJ was talking to Garcia when she felt someone staring at her, cutting her sentence short. She looked around, making sure it wasn’t either Hotch or Rossi before she turned towards Morgan and Spencer, noticing that the two were engrossed in a conversation of their own.

She finally glanced at her girlfriend who avoided meeting her eyes and looked back down at the file that was resting on her desk. JJ turned towards the tech analyst, who watched the entire scene unfold, confused and a bit hurt, “hey, do you know if Emily’s ok? She hasn’t told me anything, but I feel like something’s bothering her.”

Penelope looked over at the brunette who seemed to be lost in a world of her own, “I’m not sure, barbie. She hasn’t told me anything. Why? Did something happen to you guys? Please don’t tell me you guys are breaking up. You two are made for-“

JJ put her hands up in an attempt to calm the frantic woman, “woah, slow down there. We aren’t breaking up. At least I hope we aren’t.”

The peppy woman let out a breath of relief, “you better not. If you do, love is dead in this world and you wouldn’t be able to convince me otherwise. But, you should talk to sweetcheeks and ask her what’s wrong.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna. I’ll let you know what happens,” JJ stood and patted her friend’s arm before making her way over to the brunette who was still engrossed in her thoughts.

The younger woman walked up to her and placed her hand on Emily’s shoulder, causing the older woman to jump slightly, “hey. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Emily blushed in embarrassment, “no, no. You didn’t scare me. I just didn’t see you walk over here.” JJ perched herself on the edge of Emily’s desk as she looked at her girlfriend skeptically, “Em are you okay? If something’s bothering you, I’d rather we talk about it.” “Nothing’s bothering me,” Emily huffed as she sank back into her chair.

The blonde softened her gaze, “I love you.” Emily averted her eyes from her girlfriend and whispered, “I know.”

The younger woman’s eyebrows scrunched together while her lips pressed firmly together with concern. She stood and reached for the brunette’s hands, pulling her up and out of the bullpen. The two entered JJ’s office and she turned, locking the door behind them.

The older woman stood awkwardly in the center of the room, her arms crossed against her chest protectively and her eyes landed on everything but the woman who was now standing in front of her.

“Talk to me, Em. I love you. I’ll always love you. You know I will. And if you don’t, I’ll remind you. But don’t shut me out,” JJ pleaded.

The older woman sighed and rocked back on her heels, “it’s stupid, Jen. Don’t worry about it.” The blonde shook her head as she reached out and unfolded Emily’s arms, “I always worry about you, you goofball. But talk to me. Nothing is stupid if it’s bothering you. Let me be here for you.”

The brunette looked down, biting her lip nervously as she confessed, “I’m afraid. I’m afraid to meet and fall for someone because I’ve been burned before. But here’s the thing, I’ve already fallen for you. Hard.”

JJ reached up, cupping the older woman’s cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. The watery chestnut brown eyes shined with unspoken pain. “Love’s good until it’s gone,” Emily’s voice cracked, “and I can’t lose you Jayje. I can’t.”

“Is that what you learned about love? Oh Em, you won’t lose me,” the blonde whispered lovingly as she caressed the other woman’s cheek. A tear broke free and traveled down Emily’s cheek, ”you can’t promise me that Jen.” JJ wiped it away with her thumb then ran her thumb along her girlfriend’s lips slowly.

The younger woman sighed, “you don’t have to hide your love away. I know I’m gonna make mistakes, a lot of them, but I’m not going anywhere.” Emily looked at her with doubt, her shoulders sagging slightly.

JJ gave a lopsided grin, “I hope that you know you’re stuck with me, Prentiss.” The older woman let out a breathless laugh as she wiped at her eyes, “I sure hope so. It’s just that leaning on somebody isn’t the easiest thing for me to do.”

JJ nodded and grabbed her girlfriend’s hands, intertwining their fingers and squeezing softly, “I know, but I’ll do what I can to make you see that this isn’t a temporary love. What we have is permanent and I want you to remember that.”

“My heart is in your hands. It always has been,” Emily confessed with a shy smile. “And I won’t give it up, ever,” the blonde leaned forward and placed a featherlight kiss against the chapped lips. She pulled back but stayed close enough that the two felt the other’s breaths ghosting their lips, “this is not a temporary love. This is permanent. You may not think I know the difference but I do.”

JJ rested her free hand against the brunette’s hip, gripping it softly, “I feel the gravity in between us and I know you do too. Neither one of us has to hide our love away Em. Hell, we’re both gonna end up making mistakes, but we’ll become stronger because of them.”

“I know that, I do. It’s just hard because I’ve never felt this strongly about someone before. It scares me. You have the power to break me and honestly? I’d let you. Without a second thought,” Emily admitted as she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. “Em. Emily. Look at me, please,” the younger woman requested.

The brunette opened her eyes and was met with electric blue ones staring back at her. “Look at me and tell me that you don’t see that this isn’t a temporary love,” JJ explained.

Emily searched them and was beyond relieved to find pure love and admiration shining through. The older woman felt butterflies swarm her stomach and her mouth curved into a smile, “this isn’t a temporary love.”

JJ tilted her head and smiled lovingly, “and this will never be a temporary love. You gave your heart to me and I won’t ever give it up. I love you.” She leaned in and placed her lips against her girlfriend’s firmly, attempting to convey her feelings into the kiss, as the older woman wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. The two relished in the feeling of their lips melding together like they were made for each other before they broke apart, each woman panting slightly.

“I love you too Jayje. I’m sorry for ever doubting you,” a flush crept up Emily’s face as she leaned in and placed another light kiss against her girlfriend’s lips.

JJ smiled and shook her head, “don’t be sorry Em. I know this is gonna be hard for both of us, but I’m not going anywhere. You mean everything to me. I love you. This isn’t temporary. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys enjoy this one and I’d definitely give the song a listen if you haven’t yet. If anyone wants to see me write something specifically just lemme know. Thanks again!


End file.
